ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Da Bao (Sockpuppet)
Lord Da Bao is one of the many Sockpuppets to appear in Ultra Fight Sockpuppet. Appearance Lord Da Bao resembles his creator's choice of template, the Aberrant Titan Zenon, albeit with a blatantly anathemic color scheme. Personality If you ever interacted with Lord Da Bao, you'd think Dao created him as a living diversion. You might even be right. Lord Da Bao is....delusional. Firmly believing himself to be the true mastermind, the real evil behind it all, and loudly stating as much, becoming easily angered whenever someone disbelieves him. He even attempts to assert authority over his fellow sockpuppets, much to their annoyance, naming himself as de facto leader whenever he is dispatched with a group of his fellows. Further feeding his delusions is the fact that the other sockpuppets will often go along with this simply to avoid having to listen to him badger on about his supposedly important role. History Origins Created by Dao based on data gained on the aberrant Titan Zenon, possibly during an attempted infiltration of the Parody Garrison, due to Zenon's status as an ally of theirs, Lord Da Bao was part of a new, more advanced Sockpuppets, designed to be less obviously artificial. Unfortunately, the newly created Sockpuppet was far more arrogant than Dao had anticipated, but he may have found a use for Lord Da Bao as a diversion. Time will tell whether this was Dao's intention or not. Ultra Fight Sockpuppet TBA Forms - True Form= The Real Bao Lord Da Bao's true form, in which his Anathemic nature becomes readily apparent due to his putrid color scheme and changes in body. He claims to be invincible in this form, though refers to it as "Muteki". As one would assume, he is not. Though to his credit, it does make him more powerful than most other sockpuppets. Abilities *Monster Control: Lord Da Bao can control Kaiju in this form. *Cringium Shot: By condensing his Anathemic power into a dark energy sphere, he can fire it at his opponents, which causes moderate damage. Those of a weaker constitution will suffer mental damage. *Ultimate Cringe Destruction Beam: A beam Lord Da Bao claims can destroy 1 "infiniverse", additionally claiming he used it to destroy a being called "Catastrophe Cthulhu" who was of a similar alleged power level. It is fired in the "L" position. *Cringe Slicer: Anathium-Green arrow shaped projectiles. *Baorrier: Bao's red barrier in this form. *Anathium Absorption: Through the massive and unnecessary spikes on his shoulders, Lord Da Bao can absorb Anathium energy into himself, including the energy of other sockpuppets. *Cringium Lightning: Anathium-green lightning fired from Bao's shoulder spikes. *Teleportation: Lord Da Bao can teleport short distances in this form, enough to confuse or annoy an opponent. *Daul Cringe Sabers: Energy blades summoned from Bao's wrists for use in combat. - }} Trivia * Lord Da Bao is based on, in both name an concept, a sockpuppet once used by Zenonkou75 to masquerade as the more infamous Lord Ba Dao and troll the admins of the Kamen Rider Fanon Wiki. ** As such, all the jokes on this page are derived from Zenon's previous actions or works in some fashion, particularly his numerous attempts at self-insert characters. ** His designs are even alterations of the Metaverse Zenon's designs. Category:Ultra Fight Sockpuppet Category:Sockpuppets Category:Fan Villain Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:Fan Ultras